Lucky
by kurosora1984
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover.  Happy birthday Kiki! RokuAku


**Author's Note:** Guys guys guys! Guess who's American-legal for the bubbly today? _It's Kiki! _ So this is a _Happy 21st Birthday_ present to the eternally beautiful and sweet Atomic-Clover, and it's based on a sexeh drawing of hers which you can see if you have a y!gal account, click the link in my profile. ;)

I happen to think nobody in the _world_ is as lucky as I am to have a friend like Kiki, but Axel and Roxas occasionally think they have a claim to some luck of their own, so I won't say anything to them if you don't. ;D

Oh, and after the last three days of writing Moonshine and listening to nothing but Frank Sinatra, I finished this to the sounds of a little more Sinatra, which is weird and would make the poor man roll over in his grave, but I can't help it! Nothing sounds like _music _anymore except him! So may I recommend the song "Witchcraft"? I think Axel feels it. XD (And I didn't know you were allowed to say those things on the radio back in my grands' day.) XD

Have some smex! I love you Kiki! 8D

* * *

"Uh…okay, well, thanks for this evening," Axel began, fidgeting slightly in his apartment's entryway.

The response was soft and warm, almost murmured. "No problem." Pretty, pale pink lips smiled, lovely blue eyes stared up at Axel from underneath long eyelashes, and the beauty relaxed lazily against the door frame.

"So…you're okay for getting back…uh, home?"

"Mmm-hmmm. My fee will cover the taxi. I just stay here…until you call one." Fingers gloved in black silk twisted in blond hair lazily. Shadowed eyelids dropped just a hair lower, dreamy blues still fixed on Axel.

"Right right. Just uh, come on in and sit down. I'll get the money and call the taxi for you." Axel turned all his attention to doing just that, trying very hard to ignore the intense flirting that had begun on the drive home, as well as the rather obvious hints that the boy was in no rush to leave. The idea was just…crazy. Axel had been pretty sure the escort agency he'd called hadn't been _that_ kind of service. And even if it had been, he'd been very clear over the phone that he just needed a date to his brother's wedding, _nothing more_.

The lady on the phone who had arranged the escort for him had assured him that would be fine. She _hadn't_ informed Axel that his date was going to be so…so very…

_Hot_ didn't really cut it. _Gorgeous_ was true, but Axel needed a better word. A word that conveyed the impact he was feeling every time he looked at his date…_stunning_. That was it. He hadn't known he was going to get an absolutely _stunning_…guy. In a dress. A black, slinky evening gown, perfectly suited to his brother's evening wedding, elegantly accessorized, and somehow managing to conceal the escort's gender almost effortlessly. All the young man had to do was soften his voice in a slight falsetto when speaking to the other people at the wedding. No one guessed. Hell, _Axel_ wouldn't have guessed…except his date didn't show the slightest desire to speak in his "woman" voice before the wedding, and the beautiful tenor had given the truth away in an instant.

Now that the wedding was over and his brother was headed off for his honeymoon with his new wife, Axel was just trying to focus on paying his escort and sending him on his way. He didn't want to think much about the heavy hinting. He didn't want to wonder if the little curves under that dress were real implants or just stuffing. And he certainly didn't want to allow any room for temptation. Not under these circumstances. Not when he didn't know what it could cost him.

He returned to the main room with his wallet and the phone book, only to find his date lounging on his couch. All he needed to do was put his feet up and he'd be lying down, looking like desire and a dream come true. Axel swallowed.

"S-So, that was fifty an hour for…four hours?"

"Mmm-hmmm. And you know…you've got some time left in that last hour. So if there's…_anything else_…you want me to do…"

Axel drew in air carefully and focused on counting out bills. "That's okay. I don't wanna keep you. I'll call you a cab here, just a second…"

The beauty – who had introduced himself as Roxas at the beginning of the evening – smiled as he sat up to take the bills. The next moment, black-gloved fingers were gently touching Axel's hand holding the phone book. Startled, he looked up at the much-too-lovely, smiling face. "One second, kay?"

Before Axel could say anything, Roxas had whipped a cell phone out of his clutch purse and dialed. The conversation that followed was short.

"Hey, I'm out, anything else for me tonight? …Yeah, tomorrow night…yes. Nothing else then? …OK, thanks." _Beep. _Axel froze as deep blue looked up at him again. "I'm off the clock now. Could I please have a glass of water?"

The sweet request had Axel jumping. "Oh! Yeah, sure. Sorry I didn't…uh, think. One sec." Axel vanished into his kitchen, grateful for the chance to calm down a bit but kicking himself for not offering even the most basic hospitality.

Roxas took the glass with another smile and a gentle brush of silk against Axel's hand that damn near made him shiver. Axel started fumbling with the phone book, standing by the couch. He didn't want to sit down beside Roxas, but he didn't want to walk _past_ the free space on the couch to sit in his easy chair. So he fumbled. Not surprisingly, Roxas noticed.

"Hey," a gloved hand patted the sofa next to the young man. "Sit down. I don't bite." The smile widened, and Axel almost groaned, hearing the next line in his head before the escort said it. "…Unless you want me to."

"Uh…heh heh…" Axel faltered, unsure what to say.

"Don't be shy." Roxas winked. Axel blinked, then sat down. He just…he did _not_ like it when people thought he was shy. He _wasn't_. He was just…careful with words. So sometimes he was quiet for a bit until he found the _right_ ones.

Right away, Roxas was leaning over, head resting on Axel's shoulder as the escort lazily flipped pages in the phone book Axel held. The black-on-yellow print blurred before Axel's eyes, none of the headings or ads registering. Roxas was close…and warm…and he smelled a little like sweat and rose oil. Axel's eyes slipped to the side without asking him first, and at this angle it was easy to confirm that whatever Roxas had on under that dress – and it was certainly a well-made set of fakes – at least they weren't growing off of him. _Thank God._

Technically, Axel identified as bi, but he just preferred men to be men and women to be women. Trannies…kinda freaked him out.

Smooth black silk touching his chin brought Axel's eyes up from Roxas' chest with a start. And then he froze, breathless, because Roxas had, quite simply and unassumingly, leaned over and touched his lips to Axel's. Soft and warm and just barely wet – teasing. Only those blue eyes were half-lidded and fixed on Axel's and…not teasing at all. More like…_wanting_.

Then Roxas' eyes slipped shut, and Axel's just…unconsciously followed. He was melting into the warm kiss, forgetting everything but the thrill of pleasure and the addicting beauty of his date and the sensual promise of _more, more to come_ in the way those lips moved…

His hand, which had moved without asking and which hadn't even been noticed, touched a squishy, round lump…and instantly jumped back in shock as Axel gasped and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this kind of…"

"What, these?" Roxas blinked and pointed to his false breasts. "You don't like them? No problem." Before Axel could pick the words he needed to correct the young man, Roxas had twisted his arms around and was efficiently unclasping and pulling free the straps of his bra, then tugging the whole thing out of his dress and tossing it aside. The black gown hung a little looser at the front…and lower.

"N-no…I mean…I'm not prepared to accept…that is, I just needed a _date_, just for appearances. I can't pay you to…"

That lovely smile again, unfazed as Roxas leaned back into Axel's space. "Didn't I tell you I'm off the clock? My boss thinks I'm halfway home by now. You're all paid up. You won't owe me another penny…no matter what." He winked. Smirked. _Oh God_.

"B-but I can't accept…"

"Me?" The smile faded for the first time. "So you're rejecting me?"

_Oh don't_… "No! I mean, yes… I mean…I can't take advantage…like that…and I don't understand why…?" _Ugh!_ Axel was kicking himself. Where were his _words?_ Why couldn't he make himself clear in a pinch, when it really counted?

Soft fabric touched his face as two hands cupped his cheeks, the stunning young man smiling softly again. "I see," he murmured. "You don't understand why I'm doing this, and you're afraid you'd be stepping out of line and taking advantage of me somehow because I offered a freebie." Axel's brows furrowed and he nodded. That…was pretty much it. _How did he…? _Roxas' grin grew a little as he shook his head. "Well then, don't worry. I'm not doing this for a job at all. I'm just a perfectly legit escort. I was lying in hopes that it would get you to sleep with me."

Jaw dropping at the frankness, Axel stuttered, "Wh-wh-why?"

The pretty blond head cocked to the side. "Because I'm very attracted to you. I thought you were hot the moment I saw you, and then…you might think this is silly, but…um, I was watching you at the reception. When you were dancing with your mom?" The smile damn near _sparkled_ at Axel. "I thought that was really cute. So I'm interested in you. No other reason. And when I want something, I go for it. That's just me. Is that okay?"

Axel had no idea if all this was okay or not…but his head took the liberty of nodding without asking him, and in another minute his dazed mind was wiped blank as warm, soft lips kissed him again. He shivered and tilted his head, making it easy for Roxas to deepen the kiss, and he got so distracted by the young man's tongue in his mouth that he didn't realize Roxas had half-crawled into his lap until they broke apart to gasp for air. Then there were wet lips on his neck, exploring and pleasuring and making Axel really, _really_ want to moan…and then Roxas was murmuring into his ear…

"This will be a lot more comfortable on a bed…do you happen to have one of those?"

It was getting silly, the way Axel's body was taking liberties tonight and not checking with him first about anything. Especially when his whole body unanimously voted to pick Roxas up and carry him to the bedroom, and Axel's brain didn't even get informed until they were _there_. Ridiculous, really.

But then it wasn't up to him anymore. Roxas only hesitated long enough to slip off his heels with a small groan and drop them beside the bed, mumbling something about _God, finally_ before turning to Axel. And then Roxas got busy.

The jacket of the tux came sliding off his shoulders as Roxas ravished his mouth. Arms slid around his waist, pulling him closer for a moment, and Axel melted against the warm body pressed against him and barely noticed the hands that untied and removed his cumberbund. Nibbling kisses at his ear made him gasp, and nimble fingers tugged apart his bow tie as Roxas moved back to his neck. _Oh God…_

Axel was just beginning to think that maybe he wasn't _doing_ as much as he should be when Roxas sat back suddenly, and Axel opened his eyes just in time to watch Roxas yank off the glove on his right arm with a few quick tugs. Then he was back, fingers busily unbuttoning Axel's dress shirt and freeing more of his neck for Roxas to kiss and suck.

Now Axel really _did_ moan. As a man, it was downright embarrassing how sensitive his neck was, but he couldn't help it. And everything Roxas was doing to him was sending shocks of pleasure rippling down his body to settle in a tight knot in his groin. He was getting hot…so it was a good thing Roxas had his shirt open for him by now. That damn thing didn't breathe at _all_.

With a pressing rub over his chest, Roxas located Axel's nipples through the fabric of his undershirt. "Ohhhh God, Roxas…nnnnh…" He was quite hard by now, and he couldn't hide it. Everything Roxas was doing to him felt _so_ good, and the way the young man moved and his scent and just _everything_ was turning Axel on like crazy and if his cock didn't get some attention soon he was going to _die_…

He was straining, trembling with effort as he propped himself up on one arm, the other having managed to do little more than reach for Roxas and loop around his waist. And then a long, slow caress moved down his torso, headed straight for _ungh!_

"Shit! That…ahhhyess _please…!_" Axel's legs tensed, but he couldn't move much with Roxas sitting on him. Fortunately, the hands rubbing against his crotch didn't stop.

There was a smile in Roxas' voice. "Feels good?" Managing to crack one eye open, Axel swallowed and nodded. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing. Someone so beautiful, far too good for him, but watching him with hot blue eyes and touching him like this…_fuck_. _He's so…fuck._

"More…" Axel moaned softly, forgetting his plans to pull himself together and be a little more active and involved in this. His usual pride faded away to nothing when those pretty lips curled in a wicked smile. And there was nothing in the world as important as Roxas' hands when, a moment later, the young man tugged free his belt and unzipped his pants and slid just the tips of silk-gloved fingers over his throbbing cock. "Huuungh!" Axel's back arched automatically, trying to push his hips up into Roxas' hand but not getting far.

"What do you want me to do, Axel?" A low, sweet tone purred as the silky touch continued to feather over his erection.

Axel was damn near gasping. "T-touch me…more…"

Roxas raised himself higher on his knees for a moment to allow his free hand room to drag Axel's pants down his legs and nearly off. "Mmmm…touch you _how?_"

"_Ohhhh_ God oh God…" Axel swallowed, twisting and grabbing at his sheets. "W-with your hand…stroke me…_please!_"

He didn't really hear the slight giggle as Roxas' bare hand replaced his gloved one, closing fully around Axel and finally, _finally_ giving him what he needed. He didn't notice anything for a few minutes, lost as he was in the burning jolts of pleasure each firm stroke sent through his body. He was only vaguely aware of weight shifting on the mattress as Roxas repositioned himself, kneeling between Axel's legs now, spreading his thighs apart with the forceful press of his own legs. A silky touch on his stomach glided up to Axel's chest, pushing his undershirt out of the way…and he tensed and moaned and couldn't help it when those light silk touches played over his nipples. His legs bent further, opening a little wider without Axel really intending it. He wasn't intending anything anymore, and he didn't care. Roxas' touch was just…_so good_.

His brain only began to wake up rather suddenly when the agonizingly good silk-covered hand slid back down his side, then over the outside of his thigh and…under. Gliding up the underside of his leg…toward his ass. And then Roxas squeezed with both hands at once, and it felt good, _so good_, but…

Struggling up onto his elbows, Axel hazily tried to look at his partner. "Uh, Roxas, are you going to _ahhhhnn God!_" He wasn't very good at finishing his question with Roxas' thumb rubbing into his slit.

Roxas leaned forward, murmuring huskily, "Am I going to fuck you senseless? Yup. You guessed it." Then Axel's lips were invaded again, Roxas' hot tongue in his mouth making it impossible to reply with anything other than a moan.

He was on his back again by the time Roxas released his mouth, and for a moment all Axel could do was pant. His cock was released as Roxas reached under Axel's body with both hands to tug the rest of his clothing free. Before he knew it, Axel was completely naked…in bed with a young man who was still fully clothed, albeit in a slinky dress. That was more than enough to make his face burn with awkward embarrassment.

"R-Roxas…I didn't really expect…uh, I mean, I'm not used to…"

"Hmmm, too bad for you," Roxas purred, pressing his body down into Axel's. "And lucky me," he grinned, reaching one arm out to the side. Roxas leaned back slightly, and Axel could see that he'd grabbed his clutch purse and was fishing in it. He blushed even worse when he saw what Roxas pulled out.

"Luck favors the prepared," Roxas winked, both adorably cute and sexy as hell at the same time, somehow. Axel shuddered at the sight…and more than a little at the probing touch that suddenly slid deep, teasing at the entrance to his ass while Roxas tore open plastic packets with his teeth.

Swallowing, Axel tried to come back with something. "I…I have condoms too, you know."

Roxas smirked, removing his hand only to bring it back a moment later…much slicker now. "Ah, but are they non-latex? Because I happen to be allergic…"

Eyes widening, Axel could only whimper as Roxas stopped teasing and…started fingering him. _Damn._ He was going to get fucked. He really, really was. By a…really incredibly hot…guy he'd taken to his brother's wedding and introduced to his family and…and secretly ogled for most of the night…_shit_.

Maybe Axel wasn't feeling too bad about what was happening, actually.

What was happening _now_ was that Roxas was tugging off his other glove with his teeth, leaving him with two hands that he now didn't have to worry about getting messy. Or at least, if Roxas was worried about getting his hands dirty…he probably shouldn't be doing any of the things he _was_ doing. Like getting lube everywhere, and using slick fingers to open Axel up and play hell with his sweet spot, and pulling on his cock with hard strokes that smeared precome everywhere he touched, and then trailing those wet hands all over the inside of Axel's thighs and over his hips and stomach and _everywhere_, apparently just for the hell of it. Roxas seemed to like being messy.

Maybe Axel was suddenly finding that _messy_ was his favorite way to have sex in the world.

He groaned miserably when Roxas' fingers pulled out of him, and Axel was just about to protest when he felt two slick hands go under his ribcage and haul him up into a sitting position. He opened his eyes to find himself faced with smoldering blue, and Roxas answered his question before he could ask it.

"Unzip my dress for me? I can't reach…and anyway, I don't want to ruin it." He smirked and held up one sticky hand, as if Axel needed the reminder. He was about to respond or something when Roxas kissed him again, and Axel wasn't very good at communicating anything other than moans with a tongue in his mouth doing stuff like _that_. Besides, he needed all the concentration he could gather together just to reach his arms around the kneeling young man and fumble up his back until he found the zipper pull. It gave Axel an erotic little tingle to be allowed to undress Roxas, pulling the zipper down just a little slowly and trailing his hands over warm skin. He could feel Roxas smirk against his lips as he allowed Axel one lovely little moment of control…and then broke the kiss and pulled away, scooting off the bed and leaving Axel sprawled, half-sitting, staring at Roxas.

Roxas just smiled coyly and stood there a moment before slowly shrugging his shoulders. The straps of the dress slipped off, and without those frail anchors holding it up, the dress glided smoothly down Roxas' body and was kicked to the side.

Axel hadn't known what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Thigh-high black stockings with lace tops held in place by _a fucking garter belt?_ They looked almost as tantalizing as the black lace thong that was utterly failing as an undergarment right now. Not that _any_ underwear could have concealed an erection of Roxas'…ah, size.

Maybe _getting lucky_ would be an understatement in this case.

Just because Axel was looking, there were suddenly lazy fingers trailing over lace, carefully tugging it to the side while Axel watched, hypnotized. When those fingers closed around the freed cock and started slowly stroking, his arms finally gave out, and Axel fell onto his back, gaping like a fish out of water. He _was_ going to get fucked, and by a stunningly gorgeous guy in ladies' lingerie who was _hung_ and who kissed so well that if he was even half as good with his cock as he was with his tongue, Axel was probably going to lose count of how many times he came tonight.

Maybe this was the best damn day of his _life_.

Roxas was crawling on top of him again, between his legs, and Axel only needed a glance to confirm that Roxas had left all his lingerie on…but Axel couldn't look away after a glance, and ended up staring. Roxas just looked fucking incredible, black sheer and lace against pale, beautiful skin, his body so slender and smooth and utterly mouth-watering, prowling forward like that, pushing Axel's legs up and apart again, hands roaming over his thighs and just barely touching his cock before they were instead focused on unrolling a condom onto Roxas' erection. Axel watched, breathless.

Roxas' face was suddenly close, hovering over him as Axel felt something large and hot and hard thrusting along the seam of his ass, getting all slick and making his body tremble in anticipation. The young man whispered against his lips, "You're drooling."

His mouth worked to say something, but his voice had taken off without asking and was nowhere to be found as a hard prod started spreading soft flesh open. Then Roxas stopped Axel's efforts to speak, kissing him slow and very deep, and…and entering him the same way. Slow…and very deep.

Axel's body tensed at first, but by the time Roxas finished entering him, he was limp, cold sweats racing over his skin as tight little whimpers escaped his throat. Roxas had done a good job preparing him, but it still stung. He'd only bottomed once before anyway, _ages_ ago, so it was like having his first time all over again. Only…so far it was a lot better than his first time…because _Roxas_ was better. Axel was honestly sort of amazed that it wasn't hurting more, considering how big Roxas was. And then the young man who was all the way inside him shifted to kiss him again, one hand gently and slowly pleasuring him while the other roamed, petting and touching and soothing…

"You feel so good," a sweet voice whispered against his lips. Roxas kept murmuring to him, punctuating his words with kisses all over Axel's face and body. "You're so hot. And mmmmmm, tight…am I your first? No…you aren't nervous like a virgin." A sweet smile, another kiss. A finger tracing around his nipple. "Just tight like one. What a lovely body…" Lips behind his earlobe, accompanied by a tongue, making Axel shudder, making his head fall to the side without asking. "You're such a lovely, lovely man…so beautiful. And I'm inside you, and I'm going to make you feel _so good_, Axel…I'm going to make you come until you scream, until you wonder if you've died. You just hang on to me, sweetheart. You'll never want anyone else, ever again."

Floating in a daze, his body softening and becoming completely relaxed by all the gentle touches, Axel listened…and sort of blinked at the mention of "anyone else." _Who else is there?_ He didn't have time to think on it and remember that there were other people in the world, however. Roxas was moving.

"Hnnnn….nn_ahhhhRoxas!_" The first thrust brought the stinging back, just a little, because it was a little fast and deep. But whatever fears had suddenly kindled were quickly soothed after that, as Roxas slowed, leaning back and rolling his hips fluidly, fucking Axel softly as those slick hands found his groin again and played gently with his erection.

"Shhhh, don't worry darling. I won't hurt you. You're gonna _love_ this, trust me."

And Roxas wasn't lying. He moved so gently inside Axel. He spent a long time just sliding in and out, easing Axel into the almost-lazy rhythm. It helped, because Axel wasn't used to finding the sensation pleasurable at all – his one experience had actually prejudiced him slightly _against_ the feeling of being penetrated. But right now, Roxas was teaching him how to enjoy it. He was letting Axel feel the sliding friction, the intrusion into his body – giving him a chance to get used to it, while Roxas' hands kept very busy elsewhere. Pleasuring him, stroking his erection, handling his body with a delicacy that bordered on reverence…and warming him with desire that soon included a need for more of that slow thrusting inside. And the slight, occasional brushes against his prostate helped too.

It was a slow-building heat, a wanting that started creeping through him so subtly at first that Axel didn't even notice it. But it grew as Roxas kept moving, rolling those hips leisurely for what felt like _forever_. And after a while, it became…maddening. What had started as a warmth was now…fire. Everywhere…all over his body. And inside…

"Roxas…_mmmm_…" Axel's voice was only half-working, allowing him to moan softly, but not much more than that. "Roxas…m-more…"

He could hear the sweet smile in the answer. "More?" Axel opened his eyes, and sure enough, Roxas was watching him, smiling at him tenderly…with eyes that had a lot more fire than fondness in them. "Are you ready to come? Want me to let you?"

"It…you won't hurt…?" He was almost nervous, just for a moment. Just because he wasn't sure what Roxas would do…

"I already told you I won't, baby. Here…see?" Shifting slightly, Roxas changed his angle. Axel felt the thrusts speed up just a little, but they were shallower – Roxas was now nudging into his prostate almost every time. The motion, however, was still pretty gentle…just a little firmer. What really changed were his hands on Axel's cock. Roxas suddenly got serious with the hand job he was giving Axel, and he must have been experimenting the whole time he'd been touching him, because all of a sudden he seemed to know exactly where to rub and press and squeeze and stroke to make Axel tense and arch and grab the sheets and moan louder, with half-strangled intensity.

He was losing it. Those hands were incredible, so hot and perfect, and Axel probably didn't even last a minute after that. He felt it break. He came in Roxas' hands, tensing and then melting as the pleasuring touch kept milking his release from him. It was a wonderful, satisfying pleasure…but it he didn't exactly _scream_. Roxas stopped touching him and withdrew from his body and lay down beside him and nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek…and after a minute or two, Axel realized a few things.

Roxas had promised a screaming orgasm, and it hadn't happened. And…Roxas hadn't come. He'd given Axel a lovely time and he'd made him come – mostly with that hand job, damn, that was nice – but there'd been promise in the things he'd said in the beginning, and intent in his tone…and it slowly dawned on Axel that he wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if this was only the beginning.

How did he feel about that? He wasn't sure. Roxas was just holding him right now, giving him a few soft kisses, letting him bask in the afterglow…and Axel, to his credit, had the consideration to feel a little bad that everything had been so one-sided so far. Roxas was being an angel, treating him so nicely…well. An angel of sex. Sex god? Incubus? Whatever…he was awesome. And he deserved to feel good too. Axel hadn't agreed to sleep with him out of selfishness, after all. He'd spent most of his brother's wedding thinking about how Roxas would look when he was out of his mind with ecstasy…

"Did you like that, baby?" A soft murmur in his ear…and Axel suddenly noticed that those amazing hands were starting to roam again. Not too low – Roxas wasn't touching him _there_ yet, which was good, because it wouldn't have felt good right now. Too sensitive. But the rest of Axel's body was also over-sensitive, just not painfully so…and Roxas' hands were playing and petting again, and it was starting to feel…_really good._

"Y-yes…" He breathed, turning his head to look at the young man in his bed. "But what about you?" A glance confirmed it – Roxas was still hard. And once again, Axel couldn't peel his eyes away. "You haven't…"

"Oh, don't worry," the beautiful face smiled at him, lips touching his own in a sensual kiss. "Don't you worry at all…we're not even close to done."

Axel swallowed. He…wasn't sure… His body was sated – he'd come, and he didn't really need to come again. But then, he wanted Roxas to finish too… And Roxas was still touching him. Caressing him in ways that rubbed a little of the fire back into his skin. And then Roxas' lips and tongue moved down and found his neck…and there was nothing Axel could do but shiver and melt all over again. Roxas…really knew how to turn him _on_.

"But…it's not…"

"Hmm?" The hum vibrated slightly against his throat. Axel struggled to pull his thoughts together and find the right words.

"I don't…like that it's just _me._ I mean, it's good, but…isn't there something I can do for _you?_"

Lips leaving his neck, Roxas looked up, and there was a touch of surprise in those deep blues when they looked at him. "You want to? Really?" He smiled as Axel nodded. "Well, it's not like I'm gonna say _no_, sweetheart. But you don't have to push yourself. I don't mind doing everything for you."

Axel frowned. "I'm not. Why would I be pushing myself?" It was hard to imagine how doing _anything_ with Roxas could be unpleasant or a chore.

"Well, I dunno," the young man smiled a little sheepishly. "No offence, you just don't seem all that aggressive, so I figured you liked someone _else_ to take the lead. Which I'm _happy _to do, really."

Blinking, Axel thought for a moment, wondering how he'd given Roxas such an impression. Maybe… "I _am_ kinda quiet…but I usually take the lead anyway. I told you I wasn't used to…uh…_this…_"

"I thought you meant you just hadn't had sex much at all. With a man, anyway." Roxas blinked innocently.

"No," Axel flushed, "I mean…not a _ton._ But I do, sometimes…I meant I don't, um…_take it_."

"Huh." Roxas shifted beside him, getting a better angle to recline comfortably and watch Axel. "I guess you just didn't seem the type, to me."

Feeling his face heat up a little more, Axel all but mumbled, "I might have been, uh…a little nervous. You're very…I mean, I guess I just didn't want to screw up."

Eyes glinting a little and the corner of his mouth twitching upward, Roxas answered, "Well, if that means you like me, I'm happy to hear it." Axel didn't get a chance to do much more than blush again before Roxas continued, "I like you, you know."

He blinked, a little taken aback. "No…I didn't." It was true – he _hadn't_ known. Maybe he'd hoped, a little…but he knew enough to see that for the wishful thinking it was. Roxas' actions hadn't betrayed anything other than desire, which wasn't a bad thing either, but it wasn't the same as _feelings_.

Roxas didn't seem surprised, either. "Well, yeah…I guess you wouldn't." Then Axel felt his lips suddenly pecked sweetly before Roxas continued. "For the record, I've been crushing on you since we met earlier, and maybe I do take things fast, but I don't sleep with people unless I wanna get serious about them. So I hope you're having a good time here," Roxas winked, arms snaking around Axel's body and pulling him close, "because I'm trying to make sure you at _least_ wanna see me again."

Heat flowed down toward his groin as still-sweaty skin slipped against Axel, the friction of lace almost surprisingly rough where Roxas' lingerie came between them. But Axel wasn't paying much attention to that. He was mostly just staring at the young man who, he was pretty sure, had just asked him out. And there was a silent pause for a moment while Axel picked the right words for his reply.

"If I never saw you again after this, I'd be heartbroken."

His answer was a huge smile, followed by a forceful, warm, passionate kiss. Roxas almost squashed him into the mattress with enthusiasm, though his smaller size made real squashing pretty much impossible. It was still overwhelming though…but only for a minute. Axel quickly realized that he was letting himself get swept away again, and if he kept this up, he was going to end up leaving everything to Roxas again. Time to put his money where his mouth was. And thinking of where his mouth was…or _could be_…

Hands shaking just a _little_, Axel dared to touch the satin-and-lace fabric of the garter belt Roxas was wearing. He traced his fingers tentatively over Roxas' hip and down the straps of ribbon until he touched the clasps that attached to lace and kept Roxas' stockings on. Fumbling just a little – Axel had precious little experience with removing this kind of crap – he got two of the clasps undone before Roxas sat up.

"Need some help with those? I can…"

He stopped and looked at Axel when a gentle finger touched his lips. Axel didn't like to interrupt people, but he wanted to do this, and he wanted Roxas to let him. He smiled a little sheepishly and shook his head, removing his finger to smooth his hand over the curve of Roxas' shoulder, cradling the young man as he crawled forward.

"Lie down," Axel murmured, bridging over Roxas as he complied, a little look of pleasant surprise on his face.

The last two clasps came free easier now that Axel could see what he was doing…although it _was _a little difficult to concentrate with Roxas' erection just inches from his fingers. But…first things first. Axel slid his hands down Roxas' legs, one at a time, dragging sheer black stockings away slowly. He adored the feeling; it was even better than helping Roxas out of the dress. Closer. More intimate. And he moved just as slowly back _up_ each leg, kissing and sucking softly. The garter belt followed, then the already-useless lace panties. Axel couldn't resist taking the opportunity to stroke his hands over the soft warmth of Roxas' shapely little ass. He _almost_ couldn't resist squeezing and gripping hard, but he stopped himself. _Not now_.

_Now,_ he was eyeing Roxas' cock and tracing a single finger down the condom. "Do you…" Axel cleared his throat. His voice was too hoarse. "Do you have more of these? Non-latex?"

Roxas was biting his lip and looked like he was practicing a little challenging self-control. "Oh, believe it," he purred. "I've got _tons_ of 'em."

"Good," Axel breathed, shifting to get lower and closer. His fingers carefully unrolled the condom Roxas wore, quickly pitched it, and then smoothly returned and began to stroke the impressive erection. It really was hard to believe such a short, slender little guy had something like _this_ in his pants. _You never can tell, I guess._ Axel's lips played over the length, teasing and tasting and letting Roxas know that this was going to be good, because Axel made up for what he lacked in _talking_ with plain, old-fashioned _doing_.

He took his dear sweet time exploring every feature of Roxas' member, first. He'd always felt that oral sex could really tell you something about a person from the way they did it, and he wanted to tell Roxas that he _liked him_, and that he cared very much about Roxas' pleasure. He used his mouth and both hands – all for Roxas. His own needs could wait.

Suckling at a bead of fluid that had appeared at the tip, Axel finally opened his lips around Roxas' shaft and slid him into his mouth. Hands and mouth worked together, moving up and down, up and down, a little faster, a little harder – up and down, then pause to swirl his tongue around, then add a slight scrape of teeth, up and down, squeeze. Suck, and taste Roxas. Do it all over again.

And look up, and watch the effect he was having. Hazy green eyes were at least clear enough to see Roxas panting and tense as he lay on Axel's bed and just enjoyed what the man could do for him. Before long, it was more than panting, too. Roxas started to groan every time Axel pulled back with a long suck, and he couldn't hold still…and that was what Axel had been dreaming of. He let frantic fingers dig into his hair and clench, he let it get harder and faster, and he watched Roxas writhe in pleasure and mumble and moan incoherently, and he loved it.

Axel didn't pause to ask Roxas if he wanted to come or not. _He_ wanted _Roxas_ to come, and as there didn't seem to be any objections, he worked his mouth over the young man's cock until Roxas looked ready to burst, and then he let lips and teeth and tongue play over the head while his hands squeezed and Roxas tensed and came suddenly, Axel catching it in his mouth with a satisfied groan.

Then he wondered if maybe he was losing it a little, because he was even thinking Roxas' _come_ tasted pretty good, as far as come went. _I hope I'm not falling in love on the first date. That would be lame. And embarrassing._

Moving up to lay beside Roxas, Axel silently placed a sweet kiss on a shoulder, then just watched him quietly as the flushed, sweaty young man came down from his orgasm, breathing hard for a few minutes before he opened his eyes to look at Axel. When he did, they both smiled. Roxas reached across their bodies and brushed some of Axel's hair back with his fingertips, and all he softly said was, "You're a gem. An absolute gem. Thank you."

Unable to think of a reply – other than "you're welcome," which sounded stupid – Axel just buried his face against Roxas' chest, nuzzling him and trying to get his face to stop with the goofy grin already. He was such a dork.

"So how do I taste?" Roxas teased, his grin obvious in his voice. "Pretty good?"

Axel pulled back and looked up, surprised. "I uh…well, actually…h-how did you…?"

He was answered by a beaming smile that was just…damnably cute. Roxas winked. "Health food! Stayin' sexy is all part of the job, and eating right makes your stuff taste better! Did you know that? Apparently fast food and junk food make it really bitter."

Now Axel _really_ didn't have an answer, but he knew one thing for sure – his face felt like it had gone redder than his hair. He couldn't _believe_ Roxas had just _said _that…and in that tone, just…just like that! The shockingly blunt young man answered his embarrassed silence by laughing out loud.

"Oh wow, your face! I think you're turning _purple!_" He kept laughing, rolling over and ending up on top of Axel, still giggling. "God, I can't _believe _how cute you are! You're all tall and sexy and suave-looking, and then I get you out of the tux and you're this unbelievably precious still-sexy blushing…_puppy!_"

Axel picked his head up a little at that, blush dying down – though not much, unfortunately – as he gave Roxas a disgruntled look. "_Puppy?_ I'm not a puppy."

A snort. "Fine then. If you don't wanna be a puppy, then I guess you can't be _my_ puppy," blue eyes glinted slyly as Roxas shifted, making Axel very aware of all that naked skin pressed to his own. "And if you're not _my_ puppy," one hand snaked down between them, "I can't really give you a _treat_…" Fingers wrapped around Axel's half-hard length and squeezed, just slightly. "…can I?" The young man smirked devilishly.

A shiver ran over his whole body at once. Axel wanted to retort, _You shouldn't be giving puppies that kind of treat anyway._ But all that came out was an unfortunately puppy-like whimper.

Roxas nipped at his chin, still grinning. "Good boy. Would you like a _treat_, Axel?" His hand played with Axel's cock, which was firming up again in spite of the embarrassing things Roxas was saying and Axel's mild annoyance at being called _cute_. His damn penis didn't seem to have any shame. Axel at least had a _little_. Enough to blush again because he was getting a boner from being played with and he apparently had no pride when Roxas said something sexy.

"Well, Axel?" _Oh great_. Roxas wasn't taking silence for agreement this time. "Come on, you have to tell me." His other hand slipped downward as well, only behind. A firm, kneading grip started groping his ass. _F-fuck…_ "Did you want me to _stop_ and let you get some sleep now, or would you like to do a little…_more?_" The low, sexy tones turned a little rough on the last words, ending up nearly a _growl_.

Swallowing hard, Axel struggled to force down his embarrassment. "D-don't…stop." He wanted to say more – something seductive and cool would be nice – but nothing else came to mind, and Roxas' hand on his ass wriggled further underneath him until one fingertip had found a soft opening again and was massaging it in a slow circle. "_Ah!_" Axel gasped, arching slightly to bring his hips up, his body eager to give Roxas more freedom of movement. Then there was a hungry mouth attacking his neck again, and Axel knew he should be embarrassed by how fast his cock finished getting hard, especially since Roxas could feel every moment of it…but since Roxas seemed to have given up teasing him for now, he found it hard to care. The circling massage was slipping deeper, pushing inside him easily, painlessly…and Axel was suddenly ravenously curious what bottoming would feel like when he was already completely stretched out.

"Mmmmmmm," Roxas purred against his throat happily, his hands starting to work together in rhythm again, two fingers slipping in and out while he pumped Axel's erection with his other hand. "You're so good, Axel. I can't stop wanting you…mmmh." He pulled back a little, and Axel looked up to meet blue eyes and a rather coy expression. "May I take you again, please?"

Spluttering, Axel tried to answer, "You're…uh, um, but aren't you…gonna anyway…I mean…"

"Pffft!" Roxas rolled his eyes at him. "I was giving you the chance to tell me if you wanna top _me_ this time. I could ride you, if you want." He winked. Axel came dangerously close to choking on nothing.

"Uh…that…uh…um."_ Holy shit…_

Quick lips pecked at his own in a kiss. "Of course, it'll take a minute to get me ready to receive you, and you'll need to borrow one of my condoms…"

That made up his mind for him. For one, Axel didn't want to wait. For another, he had a sudden mental picture of him trying to use one of Roxas' non-latex condoms and it being too big. Not that he thought Roxas was _that_ much bigger than he was, but he hadn't had a chance to make sure yet, and the paranoid possibility was just…mortifying. It made his answer a little bolder than he otherwise could have managed.

"N-no…it's fine. Take…take me, Roxas."

The gorgeous guy beamed at him again, and Axel decided that he'd be happy to spend most of his life in bed for quite a while, just to see this incredible smile so often. Then Roxas leaned close, kissing his cheek. "Well, if you're gonna twist my arm…" An adorable wink. _Wow. Just…wow._ Roxas moved, grabbing up another condom and ripping it open, unrolling it onto his cock while Axel watched. _Woah. When did he get that hard again?_ Then he'd moved away again, pausing a moment to rake hot eyes over Axel's exposed body before he asked, "Roll over for me?"

He looked into blue eyes and didn't even bother asking if it would hurt from behind. Axel wasn't nervous now. Not anymore. He rolled onto his stomach, feeling gentle hands caressing and guiding him. Pushing his legs a little further apart…

"Think you can take it a little harder this time, Axel?" Roxas voice sounded a bit rough, and a moment later, hard heat slipped up against his body, rubbing between his legs against his cock a few times while fingers probed experimentally inside him, just for a moment, making sure. "You're awfully hard on a guy's restraint, you know."

Axel could hear a little teasing in the words, but a lot that sounded like seriousness too. "I…I'm fine. I think."

"Okay," Roxas breathed, and the next moment Axel gasped, feeling himself spread open again, the sensation of being penetrated still a little strange…but better. Because this time, his body knew how good the intrusion could feel, and it tingled at the slipping friction, already shivering for more, _more like that, yes_.

And beyond that, there was another feeling. Like…Roxas was inside him again. They were connected again. _Finally._ Axel didn't even realize he'd already started to miss this, but now he sighed contentedly. _Roxas._

"Still okay?" Roxas asked, pausing. "Any pain?"

_God, you're sweet._ Axel smiled weakly into his pillow. "No pain. Feels…feels good."

"Mmm," hands caressed his ass quickly, settling on Axel's hips. "Tell me if I need to slow down, baby, kay?"

Axel barely managed a nod, his throat hitching as Roxas pulled back and repeated his first long, deep thrust all the way in. A much shorter pause, then another long thrust, then another right away, and another, and then…the world started to fall apart, fast.

One of Roxas' hands stayed on his hip, holding him steady and pulling him back against each thrust. The other started moving, caressing his body as Roxas moved faster and faster inside him. By the time that roaming hand settled for wrapping around his erection and pumping him almost wildly, the pace had gotten a little hard for Axel to follow. He was just holding on now, grunting each time Roxas slammed in extra deep, his groin aching with pleasure that was, oddly, throbbing inside him as well.

Maybe it shouldn't have felt so good, the still-unfamiliar feeling. But Roxas had done a very good job teaching Axel how to enjoy it the first time, and now the effort was paying off. Axel was burning up, sweating and arching into each thrust, writhing and losing his _mind_ because _Roxas was inside him_ and it _felt so good_ and all he wanted and all he could moan was, "More, more, _more Roxas, nnnnn more!_"

"Oh _baby,_ you're…ahhhhh, _Axel!_ Fuck, _fuck…!_" A quick shift, and Roxas planted one foot on the bed beside Axel, giving himself a better angle, making it easier to ram forward faster and harder, skin slapping skin until Axel really thought he was dying. Trembling and falling apart and _dying,_ feeling a scream building in his gut, aching to burst forth until he wanted to scream almost as badly as he wanted to come…

Axel didn't really know what happened then – all he was aware of was that the pleasure just spiked, too intense to withstand anymore, and he was screaming and coming so hard he couldn't breathe at all. Roxas had driven right into his prostate while his finger dug into Axel's slit, almost _forcing_ the orgasm upon him just before Roxas lost control, too. He came a minute behind Axel.

The continued pulsing from someone else almost startled him as his own orgasm faded, until Axel realized that this was the feeling of Roxas coming inside him. It was…new. He was lying there, boneless, exhausted, but feeling Roxas come and thinking in drifting, half-formed thoughts that it was the most satisfying feeling in the world and he hoped he would get to feel it again and again and _again_, over and over, for a long time.

When Roxas pulled out and released him, Axel collapsed. The bed bounced as Roxas dropped like a stone next to him, sighing heavily as he _flopped_, then fumbled a moment before tossing his condom. For a few minutes, they didn't move or speak. Axel, for his part, really couldn't. Besides, he didn't know what to say. If there was ever a time he really felt that words were inadequate, now was definitely it. Nothing he could think of could possibly describe _that_ or express the way he felt right now. _So…so good…_

Flopping again, Roxas rolled over, pulling himself up close to Axel, face to face. His gorgeous grin was weak and silly now, his face still red and his skin flushed from sex. His voice even sounded as hoarse as Axel's _felt_. "You," he beamed. "…_you_ are _the_. _Best_. I have _ever_ had. Hands down."

Eyes widening, Axel wasn't sure what he was more shocked by – the statement itself, or just how incredibly blissful and elated it made him feel. His mouth worked uselessly for a minute as he stared at the stunning young man…but all he could think to say was the painfully simple truth.

"You…too. Wow."

Roxas giggled. "I know! Wow! God _damn_, you have no idea. I swear, I never knew, but…damn, that's gotta be what they call _chemistry_. I dunno what else to call it!"

"Yeah…" Axel just gazed happily at the chattering guy. _How the hell does he still have the energy to talk?_

"_Yeah._" Roxas scrunched his nose at Axel. "That all you can say?" He teased.

Blinking a moment, Axel returned his gaze to beautiful blue. "You already said it all." Roxas rolled his eyes and started laughing. "Roxas?"

"Hmmm?" That smile again. _Incredible._

"…What do you like for breakfast?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Is that your way of making sure I'm spending the night?"

Axel fidgeted a little. "Maybe."

Roxas laughed again. "Then I like everything. No matter what you have, it's my favorite. I'm staying right here, if you please, but don't be surprised if _I'm_ the one making us breakfast in _your_ kitchen when you can't stand up tomorrow, Mister."

Frowning, Axel was about to express his doubt about that – he needed to make sure Roxas knew he wasn't a frail little weakling – but then the beautiful guy unexpectedly leaned closer and closed their lips together, and Axel promptly forgot what they'd been talking about. Through several long, soft kisses, he didn't manage to think of anything other than Roxas, and before long he was falling asleep like that, still just thinking of beautiful, fun, wonderful Roxas.

He was really…so lucky.

~o~

_A/N: For a short sequel, see "The Drabble Series" chapter 131, "Luckier." ;)_

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
